Os: Malédiction
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Ao est seul depuis bien longtemps. Seul dans ce village où il est traité comme un monstre. Et si une nuit, rien qu'une fois, il pouvait se mêler aux autres? Est-ce que ça aurait des conséquences? En serait-il plus heureux? Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire? (Parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur les origines de Shin-ah et sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ao)


Salut tout le monde! :D

Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, changement de fandom (oui, j'y suis arrivée *^*)

J'ai vraiment été impressionnée par les personnages de Hak (qui ne sera pas dans cet Os -_-), Ao et Shin-ah, du coup, j'avais fort envie d'écrire sur la relation qu'entretenait les deux derniers ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Ni Ao ni Shin-ah ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) mais bien à Mizuho Kusanagi ;) (seule Aiko est issue de mon imagination ^^)

Sur ce, enjoy ;)

Une jeune femme et un jeune homme s'approchèrent du grand tas de buches qui s'empilaient au centre de la place et lancèrent leurs torches. Le bois s'embrasa immédiatement et tous poussèrent des hurlements de joie avant que les musiciens n'entament une mélodie rythmée et envoutante.

C'était la Grande Nuit du Feu. La nuit où les jeunes gens dansaient masqués autour du feu avant de s'unir sous la protection du Dieu du Feu. La nuit qui marquait le retour de l'été.

C'était une nuit de beuverie, de rire, de pulsions, de bestialité,…

La nuit du feu.

La nuit où tout était possible.

Une jeune femme agrippa le bras du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui lui faisait face, en riant aux éclats. Le feu brillait dans leurs dos et le jeune homme sourit en ajustant le masque qui dissimulait le haut de son visage.

Main dans la main, les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à tournoyer, faisant voler les longs cheveux bruns de la fille qui s'essoufflait à vue d'oeil, les joues rouges et les yeux voilés par l'alcool, la danse et l'encens.

Ceux qui ne dansaient pas tapaient le rythme de leurs mains et tous riaient à l'unisson. Les jeunes gens dansaient en riant, tournoyant autour du feu tels des esprits de la forêt.

Leurs ombres se reflétaient sur le sol qui glissait sous leurs pieds nus.

Les jeunes hommes dansaient torses et pieds nus tandis que les jeunes femmes ne portaient qu'une vague robe en peau légère et les pieds nus. Chaque parcelle de peau était marquée par des peintures traditionnelles à la teinture rouge, couleur du soleil, de la chaleur et de l'été.

Lorsqu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de danser, les jeunes gens disparaissaient deux par deux et allaient se cacher dans les bois ou grottes alentours pour s'unir sous la bénédiction du grand Dieu écarlate. Chaque enfant qui naîtrait de cette union serait alors chanceux toute sa vie et béni des Dieux.

Il arrivait des fois que les jeunes gens ne se rappellent pas avoir partagé la même couche sous le ciel étoilé, il fallait alors demander aux plus anciens ce qu'il était arrivé et on s'empressait de marier les heureux élus!

Car ceux qui s'unissaient lors de la Nuit du Feu le faisaient sous l'impulsion divine duDieu du Feu. Telle était Sa volonté: que ces jeunes gens s'unissent à jamais et perpétuent la race humaine.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns leva les bras et se mit à tourner sur elle-même, les yeux clos et le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme se glua dans son dos et accompagna le mouvement de sa compagne de danse.

Il lui prit la main, la fit tournoyer, la colla contre lui…

La jeune femme sourit et referma ses bras sur la nuque du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

Sans cesser de danser.

De tourner sur eux-même au rythme endiablé de la musique, des flûtes en bois et des tambours.

Mais comme ils tournaient, c'était comme si le monde avait cessé de le faire.

Ils étaient seuls.

Deux êtres de passion au centre de l'incendie de l'été.

Seuls au monde.

Se désirant plus que tout mais emportés par la musique.

Mus par un instinct divin.

La jeune femme tourna le dos à son compagnon et ondula des hanches, la tête à moitié renversée sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier hésita un instant avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et de plonger son visage dans les cheveux ébouriffés de la danseuse.

Elle poussa un soupir lascif et l'attrapa soudain par la main en souriant:

-Viens!

Souffla-t-elle, les yeux brumeux et pourtant brillants de désir. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un instant puis il sourit à son tour et se laissa emporter, loin des flammes et des autres habitants du village des montagnes.

Ils trottinèrent un instant, la jeune femme riant et gloussant en entraînant le jeune homme derrière elle. S'enfonçant dans les bois, elle finit par se laisser tomber dans l'herbe en riant. Le jeune homme se pencha en avant et sourit:

-Fatiguée?

La jeune femme, haletante, sourit:

-Absolument pas.

Elle encadra son visage de ses mains et ses lèvres emprisonnèrent fougueusement celles du jeune hommes aux longs cheveux sombres. Il sembla hésiter à nouveau mais il céda bien vite et se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus du corps frêle de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

Ils roulèrent sur le sol, poussant des rires, gémissements et halètements étouffés derrière la barrière de leurs lèvres. Des lucioles s'envolèrent autour des deux jeunes gens et leur lumière se mêla à celle des étoiles au-dessus d'eux.

Le jeune homme glissa la main le long de la peau désormais nue de la jeune femme mais lorsqu'elle leva les mains et fit mine de lui ôter son masque, il gronda:

-Non!

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée:

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que.

-« Parce que » n'est pas une réponse…

Elle esquissa un sourire mutin:

-Je voudrais savoir qui sera le père de mon enfant… Mon enfant qui sera béni par le Grand Dieu écarlate…

Comme elle levait à nouveau les mains, le jeune homme lui emprisonna les poignets par une poigne de fer et les plaqua sur le sol, de part-et-d'autre du visage clair de la jeune femme:

-Tu ne devras jamais savoir, Aiko… Jamais, tu m'entends?!

Il baissa la tête:

-Promets-moi de ne rien tenter pour découvrir mon identité., s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse nu instant puis rapprocha son visage nu de celui du jeune homme:

-Promis. Mais tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es là… (Elle ferma les yeux) Le Dieu écarlate a décidé de cette union.

Son sourire s'élargit:

-Alors je t'en prie: fais-moi le cadeau de porter ton enfant.

Le jeune homme hésita puis, il se pencha en avant:

-D'accord…

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau et cette fois-ci, elles ne se détachèrent pas.

Aiko haleta et referma ses bras sur le dos nu du jeune homme, caressa ses muscles de ses mains, referma les jambes sur ses hanches.

La voix du jeune homme, rendue rauque par le désir et la résonance du masque, lui chatouilla l'oreille:

-Aiko…. Aiko…

-Oui… Oui je suis là…

Le jeune homme poussa un léger ricanement et il souffla:

-Je t'aime, Aiko…

-Oui… Oui, je t'aime aussi…

Et sous le regard de la lune, des étoiles et du grand Dieu écarlate, les deux jeunes gens s'unirent selon la tradition.

Partageant la terre pour couche et le ciel pour couverture.

Comme lors des temps anciens…

$s$s$s$

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Aiko était seule, avec pour seule preuve de cette union sacrée, un masque coloré.

Le masque du jeune homme. Un masque en forme de renard qui couvrait la partie supérieure du visage. Un masque aux yeux ronds et noirs, cerclés de blanc, surplombés par deux marques rouges qui se retrouvaient également en dessous.

Une sorte de croix jaune au centre.

La jeune femme passa une main douce sur son ventre: le masque du père de son enfant.

$s$s$s$

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de ses vêtements et renversa le contenu du seau d'eau sur sa tête. Il poussa une exclamation étouffée et leva la tête, les yeux fermés.

La teinture rouge glissa le long de son visage et de son corps…

Rejoint par de la couleur noire.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

Des yeux dorés aux pupilles verticales. Avec deux marques rouges juste sous les paupières.

Le noir de la teinture laissa la place à une longue chevelure bleue claire.

Ao soupira et porta la main à son front en étouffant un éclat de rire hystérique: il avait réussi!

En dissimulant son identité, il avait pu participer ne fût-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie à la Nuit du Feu.

Une fois, il avait pu approcher Aiko. Une fois, il avait pu l'embrasser.

Une fois dans sa vie, il l'avait tenue entre ses bras.

Sans qu'elle ne sache jamais qui il était.

Lui, le démon du village.

L'héritier du pouvoir du Dragon bleu.

La malédiction du village.

Ao se laissa tomber en arrière et éclata de rire, sans savoir si les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient des larmes de joie, de soulagement, de désespoir ou de tristesse…

$s$s$s$

Sans quitter sa demeure, Ao pouvait observer la jeune femme de ses rêves.

Le ventre d'Aiko s'arrondissait avec le temps et le ventre du Dragon bleu se tordait de fierté.

Il était le père de cet enfant qu'elle attendait avec ce sourire si lumineux.

Il était celui qui avait eu la chance d'être choisi par Aiko.

Ao était reconnaissant envers la jeune femme de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir qui se cachait derrière ce masque.

Mais il était triste et blessé de voir que, lorsqu'il sortait pour défendre le village, la jeune femme se décalait avec dégoût et horreur, posant les bras sur son ventre comme pour l'empêcher d'approcher son bébé.

Bébé qui était le sien également…

La situation lui donnait envie de hurler de rire et de pleurer de désespoir à la fois.

Jamais Aiko ne devrait savoir qu'il était le père.

Au moins, cet enfant serait béni par les Dieux.

La présence d'un père ne lui manquerait pas.

La seule peur d'Ao était que l'enfant naisse avec des cheveux bleus pâles.

Alors, tout le monde saurait.

Et qu'arriverait-il à Aiko et au bébé?

Non.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Le bébé serait aussi magnifique que sa mère.

Il n'avait rien à craindre.

Ni pour lui, ni pour Aiko, ni pour leur enfant.

Tout se passait bien, et il continuerait d'observer la jeune femme derrière son masque…

Comme il l'avait toujours fait…

$s$s$s$

Il pleuvait lorsque Aiko perdit les eaux. C'était le milieux de l'hiver et le ciel était gris.

Ao suivait l'accouchement à distance, ses yeux lui permettant de voir tout comme s'il était juste à côté de la jeune femme. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il pouvait tendre la main et la toucher.

La rassurer, lui parler…

Lui montrer qu'il était là, à ses côtés.

Qu'il l'aimait.

La sage-femme donna des herbes tranquillisantes à la jeune femme qui poussa un long cri lorsque le travail commença pour de bon.

Ao frémissait d'impatience et d'une légère crainte: Aiko était si mince. Si le bébé était trop gros, elle risquait de donner sa vie pour l'enfant.

Il serra les poings: elle était forte. Elle vivrait, et leur enfant aussi!

Mais lorsque la sage-femme se pencha en avant pour voir l'avancée du travail, elle s'immobilisa et pâlit. Ao plissa les yeux: cette grosse dinde était juste devant! Il ne voyait rien!

La tête du bébé était en train de passer et il ne pouvait rien voir à cause de cette imbécile de sa…

Il pâlit lorsqu'elle souffla:

-Aiko… Il… Cet enfant… A les cheveux… Bleus.

La jeune femme se redressa en poussant un cri d'horreur et de surprise:

-QUOI?!

-C'est… j'en suis presque sûre!

-Non! Non pas ça! (Hurla Aiko, les yeux révulsés et injectés de sang) Tue-le! Je n'en veux plus! Je t'en prie!

Ao écarquilla des yeux horrifiés lorsqu'il comprit.

Lorsque la sage-femme, malgré les supplications désespérées et les pleurs horrifiés de la jeune maman, sortit le bébé de son ventre.

Un bébé aux cheveux bleus.

Un bébé aux joues marqués de rouge.

Un bébé aux yeux dorés.

Ao sentit son coeur manquer un battement et il tomba en arrière, haletant, les jambes tremblantes: il venait de perdre le contact!

Comme si ses yeux s'étaient affaiblis en un instant!

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil à ses mains tremblantes: son bébé… Leur enfant, à Aiko et à lui…

Etait le prochain Dragon bleu.

Ao avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer:

-Non… Non, c'est impossible! Pourquoi?! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive qu'à moi?! Pourquoi?!

Il leva la tête et poussa un hurlement de rage et de désespoir:

-Ne nous laissera-t-il jamais en paix?!

Il grimaça un instant puis poussa un grognement:

-Bon sang!

Il serra les poings et, posant son masque sur son visage, sortit pour se diriger vers la maison de la jeune femme.

Il devait savoir comment elle allait.

Il devait voir comment se portait leur…

Il grimaça: le nouveau Dragon bleu. Il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à l'appeler son enfant.

Et il ne savait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon.

Il arrivait enfin face à la chaumière lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette en sortir en courant.

Ao resta interdit un instant: de longs cheveux bruns, un corps mince,…

Il pâlit et se remit à courir en appelant, haletant:

-Attends! Aiko!

La jeune femme se retourna à demi, hésita, devint littéralement livide et poussa un hurlement en levant les bras devant son visage pour se protéger, en baissant les yeux:

-NON! Laisse-moi!

Ao ne s'arrêta pas et s'avança doucement vers elle, les mains tendues devant lui:

-Attends, laisse-moi t'expli…

-NE M'APPROCHE PAS!

Hurla la jeune femme en lui lançant un caillou au visage. La pierre heurta le masque de plein fouet sur le côté gauche et, sans qu'Ao n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le masque se détacha et tomba sur le sol. Aiko baissa la tête en se cachant les yeux des mains:

-Je n'ai rien demandé! Je ne voulais pas de cette souffrance! Je ne voulais pas de ça! Je me retrouve déjà mère d'un monstre, alors ne viens pas t'en mêler! Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter une telle malédiction!

Ao se pencha et ramassa son masque, lentement, pour que la jeune femme comprenne qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal:

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Aiko: je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste t'empêcher de faire une bêt…

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide, sale démon!

Hurla la jeune femme et Ao écarquilla les yeux: des larmes trempaient ses joues claires et creusées, mouillaient ses yeux et ses lèvres.

Elle était l'image même du désespoir et de la tristesse.

-Notre enfant… Aurait dû être parfait et béni des Dieux… Nous… Nous nous sommes aimés ici…

Sourit-elle soudain en levant la tête vers le ciel, les joues trempées de larmes:

-Il était si doux et pourtant… Il semblait si triste… Il a dit m'aimer… Et je ne sais même pas qui il est…

Ao déglutit et fit un nouveau pas en avant:

-Aiko…

-Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je te parle de ça, Dragon bleu… (Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux) Je pensais que cet homme, celui que j'aurais dû épouser, était simplement une enveloppe charnelle dont le grand Dieu aurait pris possession pour me faire porter son enfant.

Aiko poussa un sanglot étouffé:

-A présent, vu le… La chose que j'ai mise au monde, je pense plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un démon. Un démon qui m'aurait fait porter le nouveau monstre.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsque la main d'Ao se posa sur son épaule et elle poussa un nouveau cri:

-Lâche-moi!

-Non! Tu dois te reprendre! Cet enfant a besoin de toi! Tu es sa mère, voyons!

-Jamais! Je refuse d'être la mère de ce monstre! Tu m'entends?! Et pourquoi te préoccupe-tu de son sort?! Parce que tu te sens moins seul, c'est ça?!

Aiko écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'Ao posa la main sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever les yeux:

-Regarde-moi. Juste quelques instants. Regarde-moi et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

-Un monstre.

-Regarde mieux…

Elle trembla légèrement et souffla:

-Je ne comprends pas…

Ao attendit quelques secondes:

-Aiko… Cette nuit-là…

-Non…

-C'était…

-Non.

-Moi.

La jeune femme pâlit brusquement et se dégagea en hurlant:

-NON! Non, c'est impossible! Ca ne peut pas être vrai!

Ao la retint par l'épaule:

-Tu dois te reprendre! Tu en es la preuve vivante, Aiko: je ne suis pas un monstre assoiffé de sang! Je suis un être humain! Je…

-Foutaise! Tu n'es qu'un monstre! Un monstre qui finira par causer notre perte à tous! Un monstre qui… Qui m'a souillée et engrossée d'un autre monstre de son espèce!

L'homme aux cheveux bleus eut comme un coup au coeur et il recula d'un pas, choqué:

-Aiko…

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, sale monstre! Laisse-moi!

Et la jeune femme fit volte-face se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers…

Ao pâlit:

-Non! Reviens!

Là, de l'autre côté de la forêt…

Se trouvait la falaise.

Il serra les poings et se mit à courir à sa suite:

-Aiko! Reviens! Ne fais pas ça!

Mais la jeune femme éclata de rire sans se retourner:

-J'ai assez été tourmentée! Je suis enfin libre!

Elle leva les bras en croix et, sans un regard en arrière, plongea dans le vide.

Ao plongea en avant en tendant désespérément le bras:

-Nooon!

La jeune femme ne poussa pas un cri. Elle souriait.

Ao pouvait voir ses larmes rouler sur ses joues mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal…

C'était ses yeux. Ses yeux aussi souriaient. Come si elle ne le croyait pas.

Elle croyait toujours à ce rêve parfait d'un Dieu qui était uni à elle.

Ao sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes lorsque le corps d'Aiko s'écrasa contre les rochers en contrebas et il grimaça:

-Non…

Il avait l'impression que son coeur s'était brisé, qu'elle le lui avait arraché et l'avait emporté dans sa chute. Ao se redressa et, un moment, hésita.

Et si…

Et s'il se laissait tomber…

Et s'il mettait fin à ses souffrances et à sa solitude en mettant d'abord fin à ses jours?

Et s'il rejoignait Aiko dans la mort?

Ao sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et il fit un pas en avant: oui…

Après tout, c'était le mieux à faire… Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ici? Aiko était morte, les villageois le détestaient, un nouveau Dragon bleu était né et…

Ao déglutit: oui… Le nouveau Dragon bleu…

Son enfant.

Son fils.

Allait-il le laisser seul face à ce village de fous?

Allait-il abandonner son enfant et successeur?

Allait-il être aussi lâche et égoïste?

Ao secoua la tête et repoussa les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux dorés. Non.

Il serait fort.

Pour ce village dans lequel vivait Aiko.

Pour lui. Pour son fils.

Ao leva la tête et ôta son masque, laissant son visage se faire tremper par la pluie et ses larmes:

-Pourquoi?…

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Il était seul.

Seul dans la nuit.

Seul.

Comme toujours…

$s$s$s$

Comme il s'en doutait, le nouveau Dragon bleu lui fut confié.

Les villageois ne se doutaient pas un instant que cet enfant était en fait le sien.

Et il comptait bien à ce que cela continue.

L'enfant ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère. Hormis son côté chétif, rien ne laissait rappeler le sourire lumineux d'Aiko, son visage enjoué…

Non.

Comme son père, il avait des yeux dorés aux pupilles verticales, un visage clair, des marques rouges sous les yeux, une courte tignasse bleue (légèrement plus foncée que les siens)… Tous les traits caractéristiques des héritiers des pouvoirs du Dragon bleu.

Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il en était le père. Pas même l'enfant lui-même.

Jamais il ne devrait savoir.

Ao s'en était fait la promesse: jamais « Dragon bleu» ne devrait savoir.

Jamais il ne devrait savoir qu'il était son père biologique.

Ca serait beaucoup trop douloureux pour eux deux.

Il avait beau l'aimer malgré lui, Ao ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à cet enfant d'être lui aussi atteint par cette malédiction. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Aiko était morte!

S'il était né normal, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé!

Mais au fond de lui…

Ao savait que, si la femme de sa vie était morte, c'était avant tout de sa faute.

Il avait désobéi au règlement.

Il était sorti.

Il s'était uni à elle.

Il lui avait confié son enfant…

Et à présent, elle était morte.

Par sa faute.

Et ça, Ao le savait très bien.

$s$s$s$

Ao sortit en trombe de la chaumière, éloignée du village d'au moins un kilomètre:

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Où est-ce qu'il est passé cet emmerdeur?!

Gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

Cet enfant ne lui obéirait-il donc jamais?!

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il filait en douce alors qu'Ao le lui avait formellement interdit!

-Sale petit chieur!

Grommela-t-il entre ses dents: il voyait de moins en moins bien, comme si « Dragon bleu » vampirisait son pouvoir.

Dragon bleu…

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui donner un nom.

Le faire signifiait s'attacher à lui.

Souffrir et le faire souffrir par la même occasion.

Ao poussa un nouveau grognement frustré: cela faisait quatre ans qu'Aiko s'était donné la mort.

Et cela faisait quatre ans qu'il veillait sur leur enfant.

Sur son successeur.

Il ne voulait pas l'enfermer ou l'isoler du village en lui interdisant de sortir, loin de là! Au contraire, il voulait le protéger de ces abrutis de villageois et de leur croyance stupide!

Le protéger de leur méchanceté et du désespoir qui s'ensuivait.

Oui, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, Ao aimait cet enfant.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le détester.

Mais il se devait d'être fort et intraitable! Il devait le préparer à ce qui l'attendait… Une vie de souffrance, de solitude, de douleur, de chagrin… Parce qu'Ao le savait très bien: il ne serait pas toujours là pour veiller sur lui. Tôt ou tard, « Dragon bleu » aurait les pleins pouvoirs. Et tôt ou tard… Il en mourrait.

Ao secoua la tête et accéléra le pas: ça non plus, l'enfant ne devait jamais l'apprendre!

Ca le détruirait mentalement et il risquerait d'en mourir à son tour.

Il devait à tout prix le protéger et lui apprendre à se défendre.

Parce qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour veiller sur lui.

Enfin, Ao atteignit le village. Là, aux abords de la forêt, cinq gamins jouaient aux toupies, riaient et…

Tout compte fait… Ne riaient absolument pas. Ne faisaient aucun bruit.

Il s'avança discrètement pour voir ce qui se passait de plus près et, au même instant, il reconnut l'enfant le plus proche. Un enfant avec un masque et des cheveux bleus.

-Dragon bleu…

Souffla Ao. Que se passait-il?

L'enfant s'était-il fait des amis malgré sa malédiction?

Jouaient-ils ensembles?!

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres lorsque son fils souffla doucement:

-Est-ce que je peux…

L'enfant le plus proche recula de plusieurs pas et le sourire d'Ao se figea:

-Regarder?…

Termina doucement le petit garçon masqué. Les enfants restèrent figés un instant puis s'enfuirent en poussant des hurlements et des cris mêlés de larmes de crainte…

Laissant Dragon bleu seul au milieu des toupies abandonnées.

Lorsque le petit garçon baissa la tête en poussant un soupir, Ao serra les dents, les sourcils froncés avec un certain chagrin:

-Pauvre gosse…

C'était horrible: il n'avait rien demandé et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à l'écart de tous. Traité comme un monstre tueur et dangereux.

Alors qu'Ao n'avait jamais vu d'enfant plus doux…

Il serra les poings et s'avança en grondant:

-Dragon bleu!

L'enfant sursauta et Ao vit avec une certaine douleur qu'il venait de lâcher une toupie qu'il tenait en main. Une toupie qu'il avait sans doute espéré pouvoir lancer à son tour…

L'homme aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant, la voix dure:

-Viens. On rentre.

Grommela-t-il d'une voix sans appel en prenant brusquement l'enfant par la main.

Le petit garçon poussa un léger glapissement de surprise lorsque son prédécesseur le tira vers l'avant, sans un mot de plus.

Ao serrait la main de son fils dans la sienne, si petite et si frêle en comparaison.

Pauvre gosse…

Pauvre gosse…

Comme Ao le craignait, ils durent traverser le village tout entier pour enfin retrouver le calme de leur demeure. Les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, s'enfuyaient, baissaient les yeux en poussant des gémissements effrayés.

L'homme aux yeux dorés serra les dents tandis que le petit baissa la tête avec dépit.

Ces abrutis de villageois ne voyaient-ils pas que, depuis des générations, les Dragons bleus les protégeaient des dangers de l'extérieur?! Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'ils ne leur voulaient aucun mal?! Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels envers un enfant?!

Ao grimaça et accéléra le pas.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé lors du trajet de retour. Dragon bleu savait pertinemment qu'Ao était en colère et il ne tenait absolument pas à le contrarier d'avantage. Il fallait avouer que ce petit était malin. Il savait pertinemment quoi faire pour éviter de s'étirer les foudres de son prédécesseur! Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre, ce petit emmerdeur!

Une fois arrivés, Ao balança l'enfant à l'intérieur en grondant:

-Je t'avais interdit de sortir! Pourquoi ne m'écoute pas?!

Le petit trébucha et manqua de tomber mais il se rattrapa in extremis et Ao se dirigea en grommelant vers leur réserve d'eau. Portant une gorgée à sa bouche, il entendit l'enfant souffler:

-Pardon Ao…

L'homme ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir las mais, comme il allait parler, son fils le précéda:

-Mais… J'aimerais me faire… (Il tordit le bas de sa tunique avec ses mains) Des amis…

Ao hésita, couvant vaguement du regard le visage baissé de l'enfant aux cheveux bleus. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait celui-là? Que les enfants du villages allaient subitement changer de comportement?

Il baissa légèrement la tête et sourit:

-Bien, mais…

Il lâcha subitement la cuillère qui retomba dans le seau d'eau avec fracas. Empoignant brutalement l'enfant par le col, il le souleva de plusieurs centimètres et approcha son visage du sien:

-Tu crois vraiment parvenir à t'en faire, même après ce qui vient de se passer?! Hein?!

Dragon bleu poussa un léger gémissement et Ao poussa un nouveau cri:

-C'est impossible! Tu ne comprends donc pas?! Tu ferais mieux de rester à la maison comme je te l'ordonne!

Devenu fou de rage, Ao repoussa brutalement le petit garçon qui tomba en arrière en poussant un glapissement. L'homme hésita un instant: il venait… Il avait été très dur avec lui.

Sans doute aurait-il pu être plus tende, lui adoucir la cruelle vérité de la vie qui l'attendait…

Non! Il ne devait surtout pas lui cacher ça! Puisqu'il était sorti et avait désobéi, il devrai en payer les conséquences! C'était ainsi: la vie était dure et il ne devait surtout pas l'adoucir!

-Vraiment, tu ne me causes que des problèmes!

Il poussa un soupir et s'assit, déterminé à ne plus réagir à ce que l'enfant dirait pour le...

Impossible de ne pas céder au son de la petite voix qui le rappela doucement:

-Ao… Tu es bien le Dragon bleu précédent, non?

-Oui, et alors?

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tous les habitants du village me fuient?

Ao se mordilla la lèvre et tourna la tête, ne pouvant imaginer le regard désespéré de l'enfant. Dragon bleu souffla encore, bien plus perspicace qu'il ne le faisait croire:

-Ils détestent mon pouvoir?

Ao hésita un instant: il était encore fort jeune pour savoir la vérité mais… Il pouvait au moins lui expliquer quelle malédiction pesait sur ses épaules, non?

-Les gens qui croisent le regard du Dragon bleu se pétrifient.

Dit-il doucement. Le garçon poussa un glapissement horrifié et Ao pouffa à demi:

-Enfin… Ca c'est la rumeur stupide à laquelle croient les villageois. On ne transforme pas les gens en pierre, mais le regard du Dragon provoque une crise chez les gens… Parfois c'est même la crise cardiaque.

Passant la main sur ses yeux fatigués, il asséna:

-Dans tous les cas, c'est un pouvoir terrible.

Le sanglot étouffé de Dragon bleu le fit se retourner brusquement:

-Arrête un peu de te lamenter, sale pleurnichard!

Cria-t-il en frappant brutalement du poing sur le mur, juste au-dessus de la tête du petit qui baissa la tête et leva les bras pour se protéger.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, ce chieur?! Qu'il pourrait pleurnicher toute sa vie sur son sort pitoyable?!

Qu'Ao serait toujours là pour le protéger?!

Pourquoi devait-il être si frêle et faible?! Pourquoi n'allait-il donc pas de l'avant?!

Pourquoi se comportait-il si…

-Mais moi je… (Hoqueta le petit) Si on me hait…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois?! (Hurla Ao en le coupant) Tu es maudit, tu m'entends?! Maudit! Maudit par le monstre! Maudit par le Dragon bleu! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça?!

Sous son masque, il pouvait presque voir les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquiller d'horreur et se remplir de larmes. Mais Ao plissa les yeux: il devait absolument le préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Impossible de lui laisser une maigre lueur d'espoir de se faire des amis: il n'en aurait jamais.

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, une utopie.

-Bon sang! (Gronda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'enfant) Je ne sais pas à quoi sert ce soi-disant pouvoir légendaire, mais pourquoi s'obstine-t-il à rester dans notre village?! Même quand le Dragon bleu meurt, il renaît toujours parmi nous!

Ponctuant sa phrase d'un nouveau coup sur le mur qui fait trembler l'enfant, Ao gronda:

-Et les villageois avec leurs rumeurs stupides!

Nouveau coup.

Un coup pour se distraire de la douleur presque physique qui lui oppressait le coeur.

Là, à l'instant, il venait de repenser aux derniers mots d'Aiko…

Ces mots qui l'avaient tant blessé…

Tu n'es qu'un monstre! Un monstre qui finira par causer notre perte à tous! Un monstre qui… Qui m'a souillée et engrossée d'un autre monstre de son espèce! Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, sale monstre! Laisse-moi! Je refuse d'être la mère de ce monstre! Tu m'entends?! Et pourquoi te préoccupe-tu de son sort?! Parce que tu te sens moins seul, c'est ça?!

Ao fronça les sourcils et se retourna vivement pour s'asseoir à nouveau, tournant le dos à cet enfant dont il était le père, et luttant contre les larmes de rage et de peine qui envahissaient ses yeux dorés: pourquoi?…

Pourquoi fallait-il que le Dragon bleu ait choisi leur village pour le gratifier de sa malédiction éternelle? Pourquoi?…

Pourquoi ce fardeau devait-il s'accompagner d'autant de douleur et de souffrance?!

Dans ses yeux… Dans les yeux de son enfant, il avait lu la même peur que celle qu'il avait vue chez Aiko ce soir-là.

La peur. La tristesse. Le désespoir. La souffrance…

Sous le poids des émotions, Ao baissa un instant les épaules.

Pourquoi?…

Aiko…

Il se souvenait encore de son visage, de la douceur de sa peau, de la légère rougeur de ses joues lorsqu'ils s'étaient unis sous le regard attentif de la lune…

Il se souvenait encore de son sourire, de sa voix, du son magnifique de son rire, de la douceur de ses épais cheveux bruns…

De ses yeux bleus comme deux étoiles dans le ciel d'été…

Elle était si belle… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle mette au monde le nouveau monstre du village?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle meure?!

-Ao?…

-Hm?

Grommela-t-il, la tête embrumée par les souvenirs et les yeux voilés.

-Il y a… Des méchants qui arrivent.

Ao se tendit imperceptiblement et demanda, se fiant à cent pour cent aux yeux de son successeur:

-Ils sont proches?

-Ils font du feu en regardant par ici.

Bon, ça ne répondait pas entièrement à la question, mais au moins, Ao savait que l'urgence était proche. Il se releva péniblement:

-Merde…

Gronda-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Soudain, sa vue se troubla et la terre tourna. Portant la main à sa tête, Ao s'effondra en retenant une exclamation de surprise et de douleur:

-Ao!

S'écria l'enfant en tentant de le relever en lui prenant doucement le bras. L'homme aux yeux dorés sursauta à ce contact et il repoussa brusquement le petit:

-Lâche-moi! J'ai pas besoin d'aide!

Se relevant avec difficulté, Ao empoigna son masque et son épée, sans se soucier de savoir si son fils le suivait ou non. C'était une certitude: jamais Dragon bleu ne le laissait partir en mission seul.

D'abord parce qu'Ao l'obligeait à suivre ces « leçons » indirectes et ensuite, parce que le petit s'inquiétait pour sa santé.

Plaçant son masque sur son visage, Ao esquissa un sourire: ce petit était bien trop tendre.

Et pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à le détester…

$s$s$s$

-Alors? Tu as bien observé ma technique?

-Oui.

-Bien. Tu dois apprendre à manier l'épée le plus vite possible, entendu?

Il se détourna, relevant son masque sur le haut de son front, déterminé à rentrer au plus vite pour…

-Ao?

Il s'arrêta, attentif à la question que l'enfant ne tarderait pas à poser:

-Pourquoi te sers-tu d'une épée? Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas tes yeux contre les méchants?

Ao se retourna et empoigna brutalement l'enfant par le col:

-Ecoute-moi bien, Dragon bleu: ces yeux sont maudits! (Il rapprocha son visage de celui de l'enfant qui pâlissait face à la colère subite de son prédécesseur) Je t'apprendrai à les utiliser parce que c'est mon rôle mais ne le fais jamais! Le mauvais sort se retournerait contre toi!

Il secoua légèrement l'épaule du petit:

-Les coups que tu porteraient à ton adversaire te blesseraient! C'est une arme à double tranchant, est-ce que tu comprends ça?!

Le petit hocha vaguement la tête et Ao insista:

-En plus, si tu utilises ce pouvoir, tu t'attireras la haine de tous! Tu seras pris pour cible, tu…

Ao serra les dents et retint un hurlement de rage: il était sur le point de tout lui dire. De lui montrer tout ce qui lui serait interdit s'il avait le malheur d'utiliser ce pouvoir maudit.

Aiko…

Le visage lumineux de la jeune femme s'imposa à lui et il ferma les yeux un instant: comment faire comprendre à Dragon bleu toute la souffrance qui l'attendait si il utilisait ne fût-ce qu'une seule fois le pouvoir de ses yeux?! Comment lui faire comprendre la souffrance que lui-même ressentait depuis tant d'années?!

Comment lui dire que ce pouvoir lui avait fait perdre la femme de sa vie et son propre enfant?!

Il lâcha le petit garçon et se releva, le visage fermé. Dragon bleu leva la tête vers lui:

-Alors… Alors, je ne l'utiliserai pas…

Ao retint un soupir soulagé: au moins il avait compris.

Il n'avait pas eu à tout lui raconter pour qu'il comprenne les dangers de ce pouvoir.

Rien à faire, Dragon bleu était un enfant intelligent…

-Si je protège le village avec mon épée, alors je pourrai… (Il sembla hésiter) Avoir des amis?

Un coup de vent secoua les longs cheveux bleutés d'Ao qui contempla longuement son petit garçon, le regard dur et triste à la fois.

Pauvre gosse…

Avoir des amis semblait être sa seule envie.

Il ne réclamait rien, ne se plaignait presque jamais, ne criait pas ni ne s'évanouissait en voyant du sang… Il était si sage pour un enfant de son âge…

Et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait…

Il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir.

Jamais il ne pourrait avoir ces amis qu'il désirait tant.

Jamais il ne pourrait grandir comme un enfant normal…

Jamais il n'aurait de compagne…

Jamais il ne serait heureux…

Jamais…

Face au sursaut d'espoir de son fils, Ao souffla, la voix rendue rauque par la tristesse:

-Bien sur que non…

Dragon bleu baissa la tête en poussant un soupir, la lueur d'espoir qui avait éclairé son regard doré disparaissant peu à peu… Ao couva un instant le corps si petit et si frêle de l'enfant, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Devait-il lui ouvrir les bras? Le réprimander? Ne rien faire et changer de sujet?

Ao déglutit et se retourna, les poings serrés.

Aiko…

Il se mit à avancer mécaniquement vers le village, le visage déformé par le chagrin: pauvre gosse… Sa vie était déjà si sombre, tellement vide d'avenir…

Une vie de solitude l'attendait…

Jamais il n'aurait d'amis…

Jamais personne ne lui parlerait…

Et très bientôt, il se retrouverait tout seul…

Ao ravala ses larmes de frustration et de rage:

-Ao!

il pouvait entendre le bruit de la course effrénée de Dragon bleu derrière lui. Il pouvait presque le voir, les bras tendus en avant et le visage terrifié:

-Ao!

Impossible de s'arrêter.

S'il s'arrêtait et se retournait maintenant, il risquait de fondre en larmes devant tant d'injustice, devant le visage si doux de son enfant…

Devant le souvenir si douloureux d'Aiko…

-Attends! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tout seul!

Un bruit de chute et un cri.

Ao hésita à se retourner pour voir comment allait l'enfant.

Accéléra le pas:

-Ne te retourne pas… Il est grand et il doit apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul! Il peut bien se relever et se remettre à marcher seul!

Levant la tête, Ao ferma les yeux un instant et un hoquet secoua ses épaules: c'était tellement injuste… Ce petit méritait autant d'amour qu'un autre.

Voire même plus!

Il n'avait rien demandé! Il voulait juste avoir des amis!

Recevoir de l'amour!

Et il n'en aurait jamais!

Un sanglot le fit hésiter et soudain, une voix, la sienne, résonna dans sa tête:

_Tu dois te reprendre! Cet enfant a besoin de toi! Tu es sa mère, voyons!_

Ses propres paroles… Celles qu'il avait adressées à Aiko pour essayer de la convaincre…

Des paroles qu'il savait vraies.

Et cela faisait quatre ans qu'il se comportait comme un monstre, tournant délibérément le dos à cet enfant qui était le sien. Refusant de s'en occuper et de lui donner l'amour dont il avait tant besoin…

Alors, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Ao ouvrit la main gauche et la tendit légèrement en arrière…

Comme une invitation à être saisie…

Bien vite, il entendit la respiration saccadée et mêlée de hoquets de rire soulagé de Dragon bleu se rapprocher. Il entendit le bruit de sa course…

Il sentit sa main si frêle saisir deux de ses doigts et s'y agripper doucement.

Comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Comme à un repère.

Comme un enfant s'agripperait à son père après un cauchemar…

Alors qu'il sentait le poids des yeux et du sourire de son fils sur sa nuque, Ao ne baissa pas la tête, regardant fixement devant lui.

Dragon bleu ne devait surtout pas voir son visage.

Il ne devait surtout pas voir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues…

Il ne devait surtout pas se rendre compte qu'il était sa faiblesse et sa plus grande fierté…

$s$s$s$

-Serre plus le manche! Lève le bras plus haut, bon sang!

Dragon bleu grimaça et obéit sagement, sans une plainte. Ao sentit un léger sourire poindre sur le bord de ses lèvres:

-Avance un peu plus la jambe gauche. Voilà, comme ça, parfait.

Le petit garçon se mordit la lèvre sous l'effort et trébucha, perdant toute position admirable en un seul instant. Ao fronça les sourcils:

-Recommence.

-Je… je ne peux pas, Ao… C'est trop dur…

-Recommence!

-Mais…

Gémit vaguement le petit en levant la tête vers lui:

-Fais-le! Tu n'as pas le choix! Si tu veux pouvoir défendre ce village, tu dois absolument apprendre à utiliser une épée, tu m'entends, Dragon bleu?!

Le petit garçon poussa un sanglot et leva les bras à nouveau, des larmes de fatigues et d'épuisement roulant sur ses joues.

-Allez! Plus haut les bras! La jambe gauche en avant! Allez!

-J'essaye… C'est trop lourd, Ao!

-Arrête de couiner et fais-le!

Le petit garçon sanglota et fit un pas en avant, faisant tournoyer l'épée dans ses mains, la dirigeant vers un arbre… La lâcha lorsque la lame frappa le tronc et poussa un cri avant de trébucher et de s'étaler de tout son long.

Ao poussa un soupir et gronda en serrant les poings:

-Debout! Recommence!

Le petit garçon se redressa et s'approcha de l'épée en sanglotant mais, alors qu'il se saisissait du manche, il le lâcha en poussant un cri. Ao leva les yeux au ciel:

-Quoi encore?!

-Désolé Ao, mais… Mais ça fait trop mal…

L'homme aux cheveux bleus gronda:

-Tu vas quand même pas te plaindre avec de simples ampoules, non?! Alors tu reprends cette épée et tu recommences!

-Mais je…

-Recommence!

Le petit garçon rentra la tête entre les épaules et poussa un gémissement. Il se saisit doucement du manche, se mordit la lèvre et se releva.

-Bien. Maintenant, frappe le tronc de toutes tes forces.

Dragon bleu leva l'épée et obéit en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. La lame ricocha contre le tronc et l'égratigna à peine.

-Encore.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit: encore.

Le petit garçon hoqueta puis releva l'épée…

Un jour sur deux, Ao lui apprenait à se battre à l'épée. Et un jour sur deux, il lui apprenait à utiliser le pouvoir de ses yeux. Et le spectacle se répéta inlassablement jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Alors seulement, Ao autorisa l'enfant à ranger l'épée et à aller manger.

Le petit garçon mangeait distraitement sa soupe, en silence…

Et Ao faisait de même, repensant aux progrès infimes mais certains que faisaient son enfant.

Lorsqu'il mourrait, il fallait que le petit sache se débrouiller par lui-même sans utiliser ses yeux et…

Le bruit du bois qui heurte l'eau le fit sursauter et il leva la tête: Dragon bleu était tombé endormi dans son bol de soupe. La tête la première.

Hésitant entre le rire et la colère, Ao choisit pourtant de souffler et de redresser l'enfant par le col:

-Allons! Finis ta soupe avant d'aller te cou…

Il écarquilla les yeux: il dormait tellement profondément qu'il ne l'entendait pas!

Ao hésita, mal à l'aise: que devait-il faire? Le réveiller? Le…

Porter jusqu'à son lit et le border?

Et pourquoi pas lui chanter un berceuse tant qu'on y ét…

Le petit garçon poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil et enfouit son visage dans le creux de la gorge d'Ao qui écarquilla les yeux, extrêmement mal à l'aise:

-Heuuu…. Dragon bl…

-Hm… Ao…

L'homme aux yeux dorés déglutit et posa doucement sa main dans le dos du petit garçon pour le soulever dans ses bras:

-Oui oui, je suis là… Tout va bien, dors petit mec… Dors…

Le petit garçon esquissa un sourire dans son sommeil et Ao se leva doucement, serrant dans ses bras le corps endormi de son fils.

Lorsqu'il l'allongea dans son lit et remonta la couverture jusque son menton, il hésita un instant avant de finir par lui ôter doucement son masque trempé. Le visage du petit garçon lui apparut, si doux, si frêle,…

Souriant dans son sommeil…

Ao esquissa un sourire et se saisit doucement des mains de l'enfant… Avant d'esquisser une grimace: les ampoules qui s'y étalaient étaient loin d'être petites.

Du sang avait séché sous les cloques et ses mains étaient striées d'entailles.

Ao secoua la tête et se leva, sortit des bandages d'un sac et entreprit d'enduire les paumes de l'enfant d'onguent avant de les enrouler dans les bandes: il avait rarement vu d'ampoules aussi énormes! Il était presque impressionnant que l'enfant ne se soit pas plaint plus que ça!

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et poussa un léger gémissement:

-Ao…

-Chut chut… Ca va, ça va te faire du bien.

-Ao… Ne me… Ne me laisse pas tout seul…

L'homme aux cheveux bleus entrouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et, après un instant, il grimaça avant de se pencher en avant et de serrer le corps endormi de l'enfant contre le sien:

-C'est promis: promis, je ne te laisserai jamais seul…

Il hoqueta et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pour tremper les cheveux de l'enfant:

-Je ne te laisserai jamais,…

Ao sentit le sourire du petit garçon s'étirer dans son cou et ses larmes redoublèrent:

-C'est promis…

$s$s$s$

Nouveau combat contre des bandits. Mais cette fois-ci, Ao craignait pour sa vie. Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus faibles et son corps semblait de plus en plus lourd. Il n'était pas sûr de s'en sortir cette fois-là! Il grimaça: il ne pouvait pas mourir! Il lui restait quelqu'un à protéger ici!

Comme pour s'assurer de la présence de sa motivation, Ao se retourna un court instant: là, derrière lui, Dragon bleu serrait les poings en se retenant de crier son nom. Brave et courageux, comme à son habitude.

Ce moment d'inattention permit au dernier bandit de lever son arme et de le frapper lâchement dans le dos. Ao s'effondra en poussa un cri étouffé, incapable de faire un mouvement pour se relever ou se défendre. Le bandit leva sa massue en ricanant:

-C'est fini pour toi, monstre!

Mais soudain, un coutelas jaillit et trancha la bourse de l'homme qui recula en sachant son arme de surprise. Ao se retourna à demi: qui?! Qui avait fait ça?! Qui lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il était?...

La voix de Dragon bleu lui fit esquisser un sourire mi-surpris mi-fier:

-Ao!

C'était donc lui! C'était l'enfant qui l'avait sauvé en lançant ce coutelas! Profitant de l'inattention du bandit, Ao se releva et gronda, luttant pour se donner un air dangereux:

-Dégage!

L'homme poussa un hurlement horrifié et s'enfuit en courant, les bras serrés sur sa bourse déchirée. Inutile de le tuer... D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir lever son épée à l'instant mê...

Une douleur fulgurante traversa le crâne d'Ao qui s'effondra en clignant des yeux à toute vitesse:

-Ao!

Hurla l'enfant à travers le brouillard qui envahissait sa vue:

-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui m'arri…

Il écarquilla les yeux:

-Non…

-Tout va bien?! Il est parti! Il s'est enfui! Ao!

Ao sentit son masque se détacher, il l'entendit heurter le sol…

Mais il ne vit pas le visage de son enfant à sa droite.

Un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres alors que la voix de Dragon bleu lui parvenait:

-A… o?

Un coup de vent secoua ses cheveux lorsqu'il souffla:

-Je suis aveugle... (Son sourire s'élargit) Je ne vois… Plus rien du tout…

Un ricanement secoua ses épaules avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire hystérique, la tête levée vers le ciel et les bras écartés:

-Hahaha! Super! Enfin! Je peux enfin mourir! Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir; mon corps n'a plus rien d'extraordinaire! Je suis enfin libéré de cette malédiction!

Il rit encore un instant avant de hurler:

-Je suis… Enfin humain!

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire: enfin! Enfin il avait perdu ce stupide pouvoir! Enfin il était débarrassé de cette malédiction! Enfin il était humain!

Et enfin il pouvait mourir et rejoindre Aiko!

Enfin! Après tant d'années de solitude et de souffrance, il allait pouvoir se mêler aux autres!

Ca faisait tellement qu'il attendait ça! Enfin, il était un être humain, libéré de ce pouvoir aussi inutile que dangereux!

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rappela soudain qu'il n'était pas seul.

Que Dragon bleu était à côté de lui. Que Dragon bleu avait tout entendu.

Quelle tête devait-il faire? Lui qui s'imaginait qu'Ao était son seul ami? Lui qui était persuadé qu'Ao le comprenait, le protégeait de la bêtise des humains...

Se demandait-il si Ao lui avait menti depuis toutes ces années? Etait-il déçu? Triste? En colère?

Après un instant de silence, Dragon bleu l'aida doucement à se relever et ils se remirent lentement en route vers le village, le petit quelques pas devant et…

Il cligna des yeux, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit:

-Tiens…

Ce bruit… Ce léger tintement… Il plissa les yeux et se concentra sur le bruit. Ao haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit que le son rythmait celui des pas de l'enfant devant lui. Il demanda doucement, légèrement surpris et étonné:

-Tu portais des clochettes, avant?

-Je les ai trouvées. Leur son… Leur son est joli…

-Ah…

Ao esquissa un sourire:

-C'est bien ça… (Il s'arrêta et baissa légèrement la tête) Même aveugle, je peux savoir où tu es…

Il entendit le petit rire doucement et secouer les clochettes en tout sens, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était là, à ses côtés…

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et qu'il…

Des larmes envahirent les yeux aveugles d'Ao: son fils… Dragon bleu ne l'abandonnerait jamais… Et lui… Alors que son coeur ralentissait peu à peu…

Lui qui lui avait fait la promesse de rester toujours à ses côtés…

Lui qui était son père…

Lui qui avait causé la mort de sa mère…

Lui qui était son seul ami…

Ao poussa un léger sanglot et serra le poing:

-Pardonne-moi…

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur le sol après avoir roulé sur ses joues: quel égoïsme! Il avait promis à cet enfant de rester avec lui! Il l'aimait! Il était son fils! Lui qui avait voulu prouver à Aiko qu'il pouvait veiller sur leur enfant par delà la mort…

L'enfant poussa une légère exclamation interloquée face à ces larmes et Ao hoqueta:

-Pardonne-moi… De te laisser… De te laisser tout seul!

Les larmes roulaient sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il était vraiment sur le point de tout lui dire… Lui révéler qu'il était son père. Lui expliquer qui était sa mère. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur.

Il ne put que crier:

-Pardon!

Son coeur manqua un battement et il tomba en avant, le corps secoué de sanglots lourds et irrépressibles. Son enfant…

Son petit garçon…

Comment allait-il survivre seul?!

Comment allait-il se débrouiller sans lui?!

-Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, Dragon bleu…

Mais il écarquilla les yeux lorsque, dans la noirceur de son aveuglement, deux mains de lumière encadrèrent ses joues et une voix douce souffla:

-_Tu t'en es bien sorti, monsieur le démon…_

Il écarquilla les yeux:

-C'est toi?…

Aiko sourit et approcha son visage du sien:

-_Notre fils est vraiment magnifique, Ao… Bien loin d'être un démon…_

Il hoqueta et referma ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme:

-Je pensais que tu me détestais…

-_Tu as fait du bon travail, Ao: il saura se débrouiller._ (Elle sourit)_ Maintenant, viens… Ca fait si longtemps que je t'attends…_

Elle se pencha en avant et, tendrement, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors, Ao ferma les yeux, abandonnant derrière lui une vie de souffrance et de solitude…

Abandonnant derrière lui son fils unique…

Son petit garçon…

Il souffla encore une fois:

-Pardonne-moi…

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Ao se laissa emporter…

La femme qui le prenait doucement par la main était-elle réelle?

N'était-ce qu'une illusion?

Peu lui importait…

Il pouvait enfin se reposer…

Juste… Un instant…

Et comme le souffle de son prédécesseur s'arrêtait, le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Ao était mort.

Il était seul.

Pour de bon…

-_Non, Ao… Parlons d'autre chose. Mais, je me sens bête: le mots ne me viennent pas…_

_On dirait qu'ils sont comme coincés dans ma gorge… C'est bête, n'est-ce pas? Parle, toi._

_Dis, Ao…_

_Fais-moi entendre le son de ta voix…_

_Je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas tout seul…_

_Je suis ici, moi!_

_Ne me laisse pas!_

_Ne me laisse pas…_

_Je t'en prie…_

_Ao…_

Voilà ^^

L'idée qu'Ao soit le père de Shin-ah m'est venue à force de regarder les épisodes 12 à 14 (*mouchoirs*) et j'avais fort envie de partager ce point de vue ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt! ^^


End file.
